


Fanfic ideas for Hazbin hotel

by Hawlucha



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawlucha/pseuds/Hawlucha
Summary: Since I'm not a creative writer and lazy, These are story ideas for Hazbin hotel/ Helluva boss. Feel free to use these idea to write them.
Kudos: 5





	Fanfic ideas for Hazbin hotel

1: A Story about the imp reader who wants to be redeemed, and hears about hazbin hotel and joins the hotel. Shipping your character with other characters are your choice. 

2: A beetlejuice au of Charlie as Lydia and Alastor as Beetlejuice. 

3: A short Story of reader shrunken down tiny and Angel Dust messes with them by putting the tiny ready between his fluffy tits.

4: Story about Stolas kidnaps the i.m.p crew.

5: Stolas gets bored one day and decides to be part of the i.m.p. crew.


End file.
